


Pull Me Closer (I never want to let you go)

by superwholockwhatidk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Background Sam, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessed Cas, Possession, movies - Freeform, post casifer, the bunker, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockwhatidk/pseuds/superwholockwhatidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before Valentine's Day and Dean has something to get off his chest (as per usual). </p><p>Set after Lucifer has been forced out of Cas, basically just hurt/comfort and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I told you Dean, I need to go." 

Dean's expression twists anxiously, yet again. It's the third day in a row that Dean has tried to prevent him from leaving the bunker. Dean's fist clenches and unclenches, bordering on a nervous habit, but Cas just looks annoyed. 

"Dean. I will be gone for a maximum of two days, and then I'll come straight back here."

"But you promised that you'd rest up for a while after the Lucifer thing. And trying to prevent yet another civil war in heaven isn't just a milk run." 

Dean's motives aren't just the ones he's revealing, but it's true that in the aftermath of Cas' possession that he's loathe to let Cas go anywhere alone. 

Forcing Lucifer out of Cas had taken transporting them to an alternate dimension and using an angelic ritual that hadn't been used in centuries. The last time it had been utilised was on Gadreel as he was forced out of the vessel he had let evil into the garden with, and incarcerated in prison for nearly the rest of eternity. 

They had lost nearly seven months residing in the shadowy dimension where they had to chip away at Castiel's very being, hoping they were doing more good than harm.

If Dean had thought that Sam's yells of pain when detoxing from demon blood was hard to listen to then he had been in for a whole new world of hurt at Cas' screams. It wasn't a simple job, and at the end there was no guarantee that they wouldn't just end up with an underpowered Lucifer. But there was some light in that ethereal grey place. 

Dean finally understood how Cas had identified his soul in hell. Because Cas' own soul shone so brightly, even with his grace abandoned at the gateway to the dimension. Sam said he couldn't see it so much, but even as they were carving at Cas' vessel, separating Lucifer from Cas' soul, Dean could easily see the difference between Lucifer's dull, twisted essence and Cas' pure white light. 

When Castiel's vessel finally only shone with a pure white light Dean had associated with Cas' soul they decided it was time to return to their dimension. They knew that humans couldn't withstand the conditions in the hell-like dimension they were currently residing in forever. Eventually their souls would be pulled from their body's. 

They had been in the dimension for seven months in earth time, although time was hard to measure over there. As soon as they entered the dimension their watches had stopped. Which Dean was still pissed about to no end. 

As Dean slashed his arm open and spoke the incantation to rip a literal hole in the fabric of their reality Sam started to fade, the glimmer of his visible soul paling in comparison to Dean's. So of course Dean bundled Sam forward as quickly as possible, he had to get out of the dimension right now. 

"Go!" Dean urged, shoving Sam into the rip. But Sam frowned, holding himself in place with a grip on Dean's forearm. 

"But Cas-" 

"I'll get Cas, we'll be right behind you." 

Dean turned back to the void of a reality and took hold of Cas, gently draping his frame across his shoulders. What he really didn't need to do was to cause Cas any unnecessary pain. 

They lurched towards the gateway and Dean was struck with a sense of deja-vu, for another time and another place, trying to drag Cas towards another doorway. But this time, unlike in purgatory, they were going to get out, and they were going to do it together. 

When they fell through the rift and into a park in Illinois Dean's first thought was for Cas, his hand going to his neck to feel for a pulse, looking for any reaction. 

He wouldn't be getting one for nearly two days, when Cas awoke in the Bunker to Dean's bloodshot, tired eyes that crinkled at the edges at Cas' words. 

"Hello Dean." 

Over a month later Dean is still so thankful that Cas is okay. The fact that even after the awful ordeal of having to share head space with Lucifer he is still the same quirky, vaguely optimistic guy is nothing short of a miracle.

So naturally Dean wants, needs, Cas to be close. Just so he can keep an eye on him, and heaven is one place he can't follow. Though of course his motives aren't entirely pure. 

"Dean, I am an angel. A seraph. I don't need you to baby me and stop me from doing what I need to do." There is cold anger seeping into Cas' voice, and Dean ends up blurting out what he'd been trying to avoid. 

"Look, do you know what day it is tomorrow?" 

There is a tension filled pause before Castiel replies.

"February 14th. You'd call it Valentine's Day, or if I remember correctly, 'unattached drifter Christmas'. Why?"

Castiel's cocks his head to one side and Dean relaxes minutely at the familiar mannerism.

"You remember the last-" (and only) "-time you spent Valentine's Day here?" 

Cas blinks once, and nods, his posture relaxing slightly but his forehead still crumpled in confusion. 

"Well, since then I've been thinking, wouldn't you rather remember a better type of Valentine's Day? Cupid having more of a personal space issue than you and famine isn't exactly a hallmark memory." 

At Dean's words Cas smiles. Maybe it wasn't so peachy during the apocalypse, but at least they were together, and fighting for the world instead of for survival.

"I take it that you want me to spend one more night here then?" Cas asks, practically nonchalant. 

"Yeah- yes. I'm not generally one for creating sappy memories but-" 

Dean clears his throat, and starts to turn away from Cas. The moment has taken a turn for the chick-flick. But before he can turn away and shut his emotions away, like he has done so many times before, Cas catches his shoulder in his hand. 

"Dean, I understand." Cas says, his words conveying so much than what he actually said. 

Castiel understands now that Dean can't seem to convey his emotions through words. Between them hangs all the worry and tension and happiness that has built up. They have a hell of a lot of history, but they've not even started on the future. 

So Cas bridges the gap in the only way he can. His hand remains on Dean's shoulder, where the handprint he left when saving Dean used to exist, as he pulls closer to the man opposite him.. Then his lips meet Dean's. 

It only lasts a few seconds, a dry, chaste kiss that solidifies something that their conversation can never say. 

Dean doesn't move his lips, but he moves closer to Cas, until their foreheads are nearly touching, and relaxes minutely into Cas' embrace. Kissing him feels like coming home, like wrapping him up in blankets when he was recovering from Rowena's spell, like when he wrapped him in his arms in purgatory. 

Eventually Dean breaks the kiss and pulls Cas into a hug. Cas willingly falls into Dean's arms, his head resting on Dean's shoulder. 

Dean lets his head fall onto Cas' shoulder, and he can't help a smile breaking into his face when Cas' hands make contact with his back, pulling him closer.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual awakening for Dean followed by a good bit of emotional hurt/comfort. Then there's fluffy film watching.

When Dean wakes up and hears the sound of movement in his room his hand goes straight to grip the gun under his pillow. Until he realises that it's not under there. 

Cas had spent about ten minutes of the night before convincing Dean to leave the gun out of his bed- "Do you know how many domestic accidents are caused by firearms?" - so Dean had grudgingly moved the gun under the bed. Now he grabs the grip of the gun before sitting up and clicking the safety off the weapon. 

"Cas?" He asks, still scanning the dark room. 

Dean loves the bunker, it's his home now, but the lack of windows lends it a creepy feel. He knows that Sam can't look at the endless corridors in the same way after his rampage as a demon, and Cas can't get through the library without shuddering. So Dean still counts the bunker as a home, but like all homes, he is aware of the shadows that follow their every move. 

"Cas?!" Dean asks, sounding increasingly more frantic, blinking rapidly to try and overcome his inability to see in the dark. 

Eventually he stumbles to his feet and exits the room, every nerve in his body tingling with anxiety. Cas might be in danger, it's not the first time that the bunker has been infiltrated. 

Finally Dean enters the library, the soles of his feet still cold from pacing the corridors. Then he sees Cas, standing in the middle of the library, looking up to the ceiling, his hands pressed tightly to the sides of his head. 

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asks, his voice still urgent. 

Cas quickly snapped away from the point he had been staring at, his body angling towards Dean's in one fluid motion. 

"Dean." He says, nodding, looking as if he had just surfaced from the bottom of the ocean. 

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asks, his voice still shuddering. He lowers the gun but doesn't flick the safety off just yet. 

"I was tuning in to Angel radio.", Cas deadpans, "Since the fall it has been very hard to pick up, and I often lose myself in the conflicting frequencies. I often wander around as I concentrate. I did start out in your bedroom, but I must have drifted." 

Dean relaxes as Cas explains and he flicks the safety back on the gun. 

"Just I don't know, drop a line before you go next time. Also why the hell were you in my room? I thought you'd just hang around here." Dean roughly gestures around the room. 

"You told me to stay. I stayed." Cas says, taking a step closer to Dean. 

"Just like old times, I guess." Dean mutters. But of course Cas hears him, Angel hearing is very reliable.

"What?" Cas asks softly, leaning closer to him, and Dean doesn't pull away. 

"You know, you, watching over me." 

Dean lets a small smile escape his lips, and Cas mirrors him. Memories flash between them and of course they're bittersweet, all memories are, but times haven't changed enough to make them sad. 

They both lean towards each other, in a unanimous, unconscious decision, when they hear the sound of approaching footsteps. 

Dean pulls back, of course he does, but he doesn't snap back, he lingers. And the stupid smile doesn't leave either of their faces. It only takes Sam's outright entrance to make Dean to pull back, and even then Cas still retains his smile. 

"Hey Dean, Cas." Sam says, obviously still half asleep. 

He doesn't notice as Dean brushes his arm down Cas' as he makes his way to join Sam in the kitchen. And he doesn't notice as Cas grins wider than most people have ever seen him grin, and scrubs his hand across his face in an absent-minded, very human mannerism. At that time Sam doesn't notice that his brother and his Angel are are finally acting like the lovesick fools that they are. 

When they are eating bacon and eggs, courtesy of Dean, and Sam has reached his third cup of coffee, conversation is finally possible. 

"So Dean, any plans for the day? Freebies for drifters and all that?" 

Cas visibly tenses at Sam's words and looks towards Dean, who is already trying to meet Cas' eyes. 

"Not this year. Cas said he'd stay with us for Valentine's Day this year, so maybe we could watch a film or something?" 

Sam blinks for a moment, rubs his eyes eyes and stares at Dean, then slowly to Cas. He then visibly perks up, looking as if his prayers have been answered. 

"I know the perfect film." Sam says, flashing what could only could be described as a devilish grin. 

"What film?" Cas asks. 

"Brokeback Mountain." Sam says with a sense of finality, before flouncing off to get the dvd. 

Dean stares after him with an expression of disbelief. 

"Dean, what's Brokeback Mountain about?" Cas asks. 

***

When they are squished on Sam's bed half an hour later, Dean sandwiched in the middle, Cas is still unclear of the plot of the film. Apparently he will cry, cry again and cry some more. Which isn't exactly the most clear recommendation. 

As the film starts Sam snatches the popcorn bowl and wedges it between him and Dean. Apparently it gives him 'better access to the food' but all Cas can see that it does is shove him and Dean even closer together. 

A few minutes of awkward shuffling later Dean has had enough. 

"Screw this. I can't fit my arm beside you. Incoming, overhead." 

Without much further ado Dean's arm is winding over Cas' frame and draping loosely over his shoulder. Cas doesn't mention that Dean could easily rest his arm on the headboard instead. Or that he doesn't necessarily need to lean his head into Dean's chest. 

However this soon ends up being a wise choice as the film progresses. 

"But why?" Cas' broken voice comes after Jack is revealed to be dead. "How is this entertaining?" 

Dean looks down on Cas with sympathy, and carefully winds his other arm around Cas, even as Cas slots himself into the hollow under his neck. And if Sam notices the way their feet tangle under the duvet or the small kiss Dean presses to Cas' forehead when his eyes seem to glisten with tears, then he doesn't mention it. 

When Ennis delivers the final line of the film Cas' forehead crinkles up. Even as the screen fades to black his expression of confusion still remains.

"Dean, what did Ennis swear to do?" Cas asks, still huddling close to Dean. 

"I dunno. Some people say he's going to bury his ashes, or that he promises to never forget their relationship." 

"But why didn't he tell him that when he still had the chance?" Cas asks, his forehead smoothing out minutely.

"I don't know." Dean says, and for a moment he sounds lost. 

But then Cas squeezes him tighter against him, and Dean forgets the issues of the world, and succumbs to Cas. They aren't perfect, not in any way, but they've started on the road to somewhere. And wherever they're going, it'll be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spoiling Brokeback mountain. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I felt Destiel needed a Valentine's Day fic, so here's one for the 13th. I may post a continuation....


End file.
